1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing equipment, such as spas and whirlpool tubs, and more particularly to electrical control systems for operating components of the spa or whirlpool tub, and specifically to user interface devices for the whirlpool control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydro-massage spas and whirlpool tubs provide a therapeutic massaging action by delivering water through several nozzles in the tub walls to create a circulating flow of turbulent water. The tub water is drawn through a drain to a pump and then is forced outward through the nozzles to create jets of water in the tub. Air can be added to the circulating water at a controlled rate at each nozzle to increase the turbulence and massaging action of the water exiting the nozzle. Often each nozzle can be pivoted to direct its jet of water toward a desired area of the bather's body. Some nozzles even allow adjustment of the amount of water flow or the amount of air that is mixed with the water.
Valves are operated to regulate the amount of water flow and pulsate that flow to provide a massaging effect replicating the rhythmic manipulation of tissue performed by a masseur or masseuse. The water flow can be fed sequentially through a series of jets to provide a progressive stimulation along the bather's spine which is particularly soothing to the back and neck of an individual.
To enhance the bathing experience underwater lamps can be controlled to produce light of varying color.
Because of the relatively large number of functions that are provided on a top of the line whirlpool, its operation is governed by a microcomputer based control system. While such computerized control simplifies the hardware necessary to control all the pumps, valves, heater, lights, and other whirlpool components, the bather still has to select which of the numerous functions for those components are to be active and configure the intensity of the active functions. Heretofore, this required a complex user control panel. Thus, there is a need to provide a simple, easy to use input device by which the bather is able to individually control the numerous functions on a state of the art whirlpool.